


Serena Amell, Salacious Illusionist

by NormandyStarlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Invisibility, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormandyStarlight/pseuds/NormandyStarlight
Summary: A series of drabbles / one-shots about the saucy Serena Amell, illusionist extraordinaire and Hero of Ferelden. "Sassy" may as well be her middle name, casual sex is her favorite game. But one of the lovely gentleman of Thedas eventually captures her heart and causes her to settle down - I wonder which one? ;) Tags will be updated as chapters are added.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> The "chapters" of this series of short works will not occur in game order. Some chapters may be SFW, others explicit. I will provide a rating and indication of when the events are to occur before each chapter. I'm going to keep the first as a table of contents, to be updated as drabbles are added.

I. Table of Contents  
(rating) | (when it takes place) | (relationships)

II. Death, or Sex?  
Rating: T | Origins | Amell x Alistair, past

III. Well Look Who's Back  
Rating: E (NSFW) | Pre-Origins, Kinloch Hold | Amell x Anders


	2. Death, or Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T | Origins | Amell x Alistair, past
> 
> Serena has a chat with Alistair before the leaving Redcliffe for Battle of Denerim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing "salacious" in this first short, I know, but I'm trying to give you a feel for her personality. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you see any basic errors I missed, please let me know. I'll go over this again in a bit (it hasn't been beta'd).

It was the eve of battle. Well, the eve before they marched for Denerim, anyway, but with likely loads of darkspawn between Redcliffe and the capital, it felt like the eve of battle. After having a rather disturbing and humbling chat with Riordan, Serena Amell was attempting to come to terms with the fact that she might die tomorrow. Well, her or Alistair. It would basically come down to who was more stubborn that the other. They both knew Riordan probably wouldn't make it to the Archdemon to deliver the final blow, so it would have to be one of them.

But Morrigan was waiting in Serena's room with a plan. A disturbing plan, to be sure, but it wasn't Serena's place to decide to implement it or not - no, it had to be Alistair's choice. Her former lover would likely only be convinced by her - certainly not by Morrigan - so she went to see him.

"I found a way for us to both survive tomorrow, Alistair," she cooed.

"Great! Let's hear it!" Alistair seemed rather enthused. Serena assumed it was most likely because it meant keeping her alive. Even though the two had ended their romantic relationship, they still cared for each other deeply. Alistair was to be king, much to his chagrin. Dying killing the archdemon would be an easy out of that for him, but only if he could be sure that Serena wouldn't find a way to take the final blow herself. With her powers of illusion, he could never guarantee that, which meant that Serena had a chance to convince him to do this ritual with Morrigan. If she couldn't - she would never allow him to die. Serena was just a mage. A Grey Warden mage. Alistair was to be king. And while she didn't particularly want to die, she knew it was better her than him.

"It involves your wildest dreams coming true." Serena gestured grandly, punctuating each word with her hands. "Sex. With. Morrigan."

Alistair nearly doubled over in laughter. "Riiight, another one of your tricks, Serena? Or are you getting back at me for my jokes again?"

She wiped the smirk from her face and approached him, leveling her voice. "No, I'm quiet serious. Your choices are death, or sex with Morrigan. That can't be too hard a choice?" Her straight face failed. "Heh, _hard._ "

Alistair groaned. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"I don't see how this will help."

"Don't think too much about it," she patted him on the back. "Just have fun. I'm sure Morrigan will make it enjoyable."

"Fine." Alistair looked down and shook his head. "The things I do for this ridiculous illusionist..." he grumbled.

When he looked back up, Serena flashed away. He hated when she did that. He never could tell if she was using an invisibility or a teleportation spell, the latter of which he wasn't entirely convinced actually existed, and always assumed she was actually still there.

Seconds later, Serena reappeared, ushering in Morrigan ahead of her. "You kids have fun!" The Amell's voice rang in his ear without her mouth ever moving, which meant no one else heard her ridiculous statement. And for that, he was grateful.


	3. Well Look Who's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E (NSFW) | Pre-Origins, Kinloch Hold | Amell x Anders
> 
> Serena welcomes Anders back from his most recent escape attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my head-canon that Serena had a considerable amount of time between her Harrowing and Origins.

"Well, look who's back!" Serena teased her fellow mage and offender of multiple escapes. His honey blonde hair had grown out longer again, as it typically did while he was away from the Circle, and was pulled back into a pony-tail. His amber eyes met her cerulean ones.

"My favorite Anders," she continued to tease, reddish lips drawing a smirk.

Her smile was infectious, her stance, provocative. The two of them had never been together, but it's not like he had never considered it. And now he was there with her, alone in an empty classroom.

His lips couldn't help themselves and turned to a grin. "Your only Anders," he cooed back.

She leaned against a desk a few feet away from him and made a simple gesture with her hand. Something brushed against his leg, sending a buzz up his spine. He looked down and there it was. One of her little mind tricks, this time in the form of a cat.

"An illusion I can both see and feel? You're getting quite good at this," he praised her.

"I'm good at many things," she teased, approaching him.

"Is that so?" he lilted back.

Her lips met his ear. "It is."

Breath was hot against his skin. Her soft skin caressed his and two hands clasped behind his neck, drawing his lips to hers, warm and velvety. An electric sensation ran up his leg to his cock. It felt as though she were fondling him, but no, she couldn't be - her hands were on his neck.

He withdrew his mouth from hers. "You'll have to teach me that trick," he requested through a wanton hiss.

"Later," she insisted, her fingers fumbling with his robes.

Moments later and her hands found him, her grasp on his cock no longer an illusion.

"No breeches? You dog!" she teased.

"I would very much prefer to not be compared to such a dirty animal." He spun her around, bent her over the desk, and lifted her robes, revealing her bare ass - she was no better. "You should talk," he huffed.

"Oh Anders, I've been soooo baaaad," she cooed sarcastically. "You'll just have to _punish_ me." She feigned despair with her hand over her forehead, her turned-up lips baring her true emotion.

Anders teased her already wet and ready entrance with his cock. "You're a vixen."

She moved against him, enticing him to enter her. "Yes, well, I haven't had a good fuck in months."

"Who says I'm a _good fuck_?" His hands snuck under her robes and around her hips to find her pearl.

" _Everyone?_ But I would very much like to decide for myself."

"Who am I to disappoint?" Anders pushed himself inside of her, strong and swift, filling her and spreading her incredibly tight walls. He groaned, pleasure washing over him. "How are you so...?" The words fell from his lips - the clanking of armor approached.

Anders began to withdraw, but Serena placed her hand on his hip, encouraging him not to. "Stay inside of me," she insisted.

"But the templar ---"

"As long as your flesh is connected to mine, it won't be a problem. Just stay silent." She ground her hips against him, careful to make sure his cock never slipped out.

The crescendo of the armor's clamor grew until finally stopped just in front of the door. Anders' heart raced, nervous and enthralled all at once.

The door opened. The templar stood, gazing into the room. But Serena just kept fucking him. Anders struggled to stay silent, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, the pleasure he was experiencing a distraction.

It was Cullen - a young, sympathetic templar. Regardless, he would have to break the two of them up. They weren't supposed to be fraternizing - even though everyone did it.

To Anders' shock, he didn't. Cullen raised a brow, confused, pivoted on his heel, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

 _Invisibility_ , Serena's voice rang in Anders' ear in an odd, ethereal timbre.

_And yes, I'm speaking to you without speaking._

She really did need to teach him her tricks. _Later,_ he grinned and resumed his ministrations.


End file.
